Nate Robinson
|played by = Jurell Carter }}Nathaniel "Nate" Robinson is a former farmhand at Butlers Farm who had an affair with Moira Dingle and is the long-lost son of Moira's husband Cain Dingle. Biography 1991-2019: Birth and early life Nate Robinson was born on 27th April 1991 to Cain Dingle and Cara Robinson but was raised by only his mother as they were separated from Cain during her pregnancy with Cain never knowing she was even pregnant before Cara disappeared without explanation. Since birth, Nate was brought up thinking that Cain, had rejected him because although Cara made numerous attempts to get in contact with Cain about their son, she never had a reply. However, as it turns out, Cain's mother Faith Dingle who was aware of the pregnancy was actually intercepting all of Cara’s correspondences in an attempt to protect them all from Cain's alcoholic, abusive father, Shadrach Dingle who was racist and would have reacted badly if he had found out about his son fathering a mixed-race son with a black woman. In 2019, Nate was hired as a farmhand at Butlers Farm in Emmerdale, the farm owned by Cain's current wife Moira and formulated a plan to get back at Cain for abandoning him and Cara. 2019-: Affair with Moira and reuniting with Cain In April 2019, Nate chated up Rhona Goskirk on a night out at Metro 107, and they ended up kissing outside the club. A few days later, Nate ran into Rhona in the village after getting his job at Butlers, but she ignored him. Nate was fired after he had a run-in with Rhona and her boyfriend, and co-owner of the farm, Pete Barton, when in a desperate attempt to cover her infidelity Rhona told Pete that Nate came on to her at the club. However, Pete gave him his job back after Rhona admitted that she had actually kissed Nate at the club and that he didn't know she was taken. Nate continued working on the farm for Moira Dingle and soon developed a great dislike for her husband, Cain, who he didn't get on with. He also pursued a relationship with Amy Wyatt. However, he soon shows an interest in Moira and starts flirting with her, telling her she deserves better than Cain, and although she is tempted she brushes off his advances. In late July 2019, Nate kisses Moira in the barn, she kisses him back but then tells him they can't go any further. In August 2019, Nate and Moira sleep together but Moira once again tells him it was a mistake. However, late in the month when Cain tells her he's going to Scotland for a few days to help his daughter, she takes the opportunity to pursue their affair. In early September 2019, after Amy admitted that she and her mother Kerry caused the fire at the factory that killed Frank Clayton, Nate talked to Frank's daughter Tracy to get information. However, Amy got the wrong idea and kicked off, believing he was about to tell her their involvement, angering Nate who walked away. Later, Kerry who wanted to make things right between them went to his trailer where she spotted him and Moira in bed together. She confronts him the following day but Nate blackmails her, saying if she tells Amy he'll go to the police and tell them about the fire. She agrees to not tell Amy if he keeps quiet but demands that he breaks it off with Amy which he does. Cain soon returns and starts becoming suspicious of Moira's behaviour. He later becomes convinced that she is having an affair with Pete and confronts him, forcing Pete who knew about the real affair to reveal the truth. On 22nd October 2019, Cain lures Moira and Nate into his car and takes them out on a boat. Nate realises the meaning of Cain's boat trip when he admits he knows Moira's sleeping with somebody else. Cain pushes Nate too far beating around the bush, forcing him to come clean and brag about sleeping with Moira on many different occasions. Cain and Nate get into a fight and they tussle into a showdown, and Nate's intensions with Moira become clear once he unexpectedly calls Cain "dad". Nate reveals he is Cain's long lost son from a previous relationship, hellbent on making Cain's life a misery as he did to him when he abandoned them. Later, an explosion goes off on the boat, caused by the paraffin brought on board for the stove, but they all make it off in one piece. Cain later visits Nate in hospital where he reveals that he did what he did to get revenge on Cain for abandoning him and his mum, Cara Robinson. However, Cain is adamant that he never knew she was pregnant and that she never tried to contact him. Faith soon arrives and explains what really happened and that Cain truly didn't know about Nate's existence, making them both furious that she had kept it secret so long. Nate realises the error of his ways and wants to start over with Cain and build a relationship with him and his brothers, Kyle and Isaac but Cain warns him to stay away from him and his family. However, Nate starts building a relationship with the rest of the Dingles, angering Cain. On Christmas Day, Cain finally gave in and told Nate he would not stop the rest of the family from getting to know him but said he still wanted nothing to do with him and warned him to stay away. In January 2020, Cara arrived in the village after being called by Moira who wanted Nate out of the village. She tried to convince Nate to come back with her as she still thought of the Dingles as the awful racists she remembered and was horrified when she realised how close to them Nate was. However, he refused to come with her and urged her to go back home without him. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Dingle family Category:Robinson family Category:Farmhands Category:2019 debuts Category:Guests of The Grange B&B Category:Residents of Wylies Farm